emergencyfandomcom-20200215-history
Emergency 4: Global Fighters for Life
Emergency 4: Global Fighters For Life is a real-time strategy game (In North America know as'' 911: First Responders). It is fourth game in series. Developed by Sixteen Tons Entertainment. Released: April 13, 2006. It has 20 missions. It is much better than Emergency 3but experience from Emergency 3 is useful. Features *20 extensive missions with various solutions for the player to choose freely. These are dynamically embedded into a looped gamescape set in "real-life" town, which serves as the permanent base for the player's operational units. *Spectacular overseas operations in the Antarctic and the Middle East. *Improved intuitive player interface: simplified controls, newly developed micromanagment system, extended user interface and Ingame Help, as well as an extensive tutorial. *The new multiplay co-operation mode allows several players to manage an enormous and totally new operational area. *Greatly extended continuous game and challenge mode in completely new surroundings. *New operation units from SEK scouts to recovery helicopters from technical ancillary services, to TransAid, large-capacity aircraft for overseas operations. *Dynamic, realistic and unscripted fire breakouts. *Realistic physical conditions, for instance: collapsing buildings and bridges, and people hit by blast waves. Each object in the gamescape also possesses different realistic properties such as weight and material. *Greatly improved 3D-graphics with complex effects, for instance: water reflections, glow effects when light reflects for objects, flickering flames, as well as changes in time and weather. *Scenario Editor: Create your own Mods and Missions. 5 ways to tell why Emergency 4 is better *The map is more frendlier. Map shows all criminals, dead persons and fires with special icons except fire. Also it shows the number of victims which is important to know. *You can send your vehicles to selected spot. You don't have to like in Emergency 3 go to the maps corner where they stand ready. That takes time. Also you can use firefighters as paramedics and paramedics can heal lightly injured people (When you pass intermission for Mission 17) *New cool vehicles, especially new Recovery Helicopter. *Improved units. If you want extinguish fires from turntable ladder then you don't need hydrant to connect hose. You can extinguish with out using hose and hydrant. *Better graphics, improved sounds and there's always someone to tell what to do. System requirements ''See also Emergency 4: System requirements Recommended system configuration: *2.5 GHz processor *1024 MB RAM *Operating system: Windows 2000/XP *DirectX 9-compatible AGP Graphic card. NVIDIA GeForce 5700 or comparable chip set with 128 MB RAM *DirectX9-compatible soundcard (DirectX 9.0c is included on the CD) *CD-ROM or DVD drive (the original CD-ROM must remain in the drive at all times when playing the game) *Mouse with scroll wheel *2 GB free hard disk space *DSL for Multiplayer Mode Missions See also Mission Walkthrough Emergency 4 Campaign consists of 20 large-scale operations, which two of them is oversea! If you complete a mission you will have to finish intermission: it is a endless game only diffrence between endless game mode is you have targets to complete. For instance: new vehicles or a mission. If you need to buy vehicles you need credit. You gain them by solving tasks (You complete a task (for instance: Medical Emergency: Food Poisoning!) you get more credits which will get bigger and when it gets big enough a target screen will show and you can choose what to buy). If you complete this the supervisor will show your next mission. Units Vehicles Personnel Equipment External links Official Home Page of Emergency 4 ::